Stents are used for a variety of applications. For example, stents are used within the biliary tree. Current biliary and pancreatic stent delivery systems generally include an introducer catheter with the stent loaded at the distal end thereof. A pusher catheter is used to deploy the stent from the distal end of the introducer catheter.
While current stent delivery systems are effective, there is a continuing need for a more effective and efficient stent delivery system. The present invention meets that need by providing an apparatus that ensures that the stent does not jump forward during deployment, and also provides enhanced accuracy of the stent deployment location.